


A Call

by MetisRose



Series: All About Mycroft [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetisRose/pseuds/MetisRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft makes a call.</p><p> </p><p>Set shortly before Christmas in HLV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Call

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic to start off this series. Comments Welcome.

_Ring, Ring Ring, Ring ___

“Hello?”

“Ah, Mrs. Watson, I’m glad I caught you.”

“Mycroft Holmes? What do you want?”

“I just thought I’d call to offer you some friendly advice.”

“Advice on what exactly?”

“Merely that I would be cautious of my…activities from here on out if I were you. We wouldn’t want anything unfortunate to occur to you, would we?”

“Are you threatening me Mr. Holmes?”

“Of course not Mrs. Watson. I’m promising that should you ever attempt to harm my brother again I will not hesitate to make life…difficult, shall we say, for you.” 

“Are you sure you know what you’re talking about Mr. Holmes?”

“I do my research Mrs. Watson. There’s some very sensational reading out there for those who know how to access it.”

“I believe someone already beat you to blackmail.”

“Please, don’t insult me. I have no interest in anything you could provide. I don’t care about the circumstances and I don’t care if it’s tomorrow or twenty years from now. If my brother is in the hospital fighting for his life again as a direct result of your actions there will be nowhere you can hide from me. Understood?”

“Understood.”

“Perfect. Have a lovely day Mrs. Watson. Give my love to your husband.”

_Call Ended ___


End file.
